Christmas with Emily
by mabelreid
Summary: A short story for the Christmas season. Emily's receives a letter from Reid that has her dropping everything to go back to DC and see him for the holiday. A friendship fic only
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is set this year and follows cannon only up through "Fate." Please enjoy_**

**_Unexpected Visitor_**

Emily pulled off her boots as soon as she reset her alarm. She blew out a breath and let her shoulders drop. She yawned and removed her coat. The dim yellow light of the lamp near her door illuminated her entryway table, the tile of her floor and a large ceramic vase in the corner opposite the door. The copper colored container held blood red and purple silk flowers.

A small shape left the doorway to her kitchen and ran to her. She picked up her new black cat, Aphrodite. This time the feline was female and she had green eyes instead of black, but otherwise, she reminded Emily strongly of Sergio.

"Hey, Aph…How's it going?"

The cat batted at her chin and meowed.

"I'll take that as, "I'm fine, Emily, how're you?"

The cat jumped down from her arms and ran back into the kitchen. She followed the cat and gave her supper. The cat fell on it as though she hadn't eaten in years.

"You are such a drama queen."

The cat ignored Emily, so she decided to see if there was anything interesting for dinner. Unfortunately, her fridge didn't yield anything except for eggs, cheese and other makings for an omelet.

After making up her dinner, including a glass of wine, she went to her living room. The light dimmer worked the ambient and Christmas tree lights. She turned it and went to the sofa to watch the lights and have her little meal.

Aphrodite leaped up on the sofa and tried to sniff at Emily's plate. "No, you've had your food."

The cat tried again, so Emily held it out of her reach. "I said no, now get down."

Instead of getting down, the cat lay down on the sofa and curled her tail around her hindquarters.

"You know what?" Emily asked the cat. "I'm beat and I'm sick of chasing the bad guys, Aph. I need a break. Do you think I should take off for a couple of days?"

The cat closed her eyes and went to sleep. "A lot of help you are," she informed the sleeping feline.

She cleaned up from her little meal and went back to the living room. Aphrodite was nowhere to be found, so she stretched out on the couch and reached for a copy of a magazine that promised the best prices on Christmas gifts. "Why do I still have this when it's December 23rd? It's too late to order anything now."

Still, she opened it and a sheet of paper fell out and fluttered down to her feet. Right, she'd forgotten about the letter she'd received nearly a week ago. She'd meant to call him, but work had once again pushed her old friend out of her mind.

She picked it up and read it again. The sadness she read between the lines brought tears to her eyes. She wiped at them impatiently as they rolled down her cheeks. Half an hour passed as she sat staring at the lights on her tree and thinking.

Aphrodite suddenly jumped into her lap and swished her tail. "Geez, you scared me," Emily complained, but the cat made her smile, nonetheless. "I hope you'll forgive me, but there's something I have to do."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He opened the door to his apartment at 1 pm on Christmas Eve. They'd made it back from a case in time to enjoy the holiday. They had the next three and a half days off, and he meant to spend some of that time sleeping.

He dropped his messenger bag on the floor near the couch and lay down. He rubbed at his neck. It still hurt when he was tired, and right now, he was exhausted. He glanced over at the little tree sitting on his desk. Garcia had brought it over to him and had decorated it with some lights and ornaments she'd found at the supermarket. Sunshine filled the apartment so he didn't turn on the lights. Oddly, in the full light of day, the tree looked garish to him, as if it was trying too hard to be festive. He shook his head. That was ridiculous. The tree couldn't try too hard; it didn't have consciousness or a soul.

He reached for his messenger bag and pulled out "The Narrative of John Smith." He opened the front cover and touched the words on the first page. They were burned in his mind, but - he slapped the book closed. He drew in a deep breath and tried to hear her voice in his head, but it was gone, as it had been for months. Kate said that one day he'd stop counting. When Alex had left, he'd thought he take her example and start over. He thought that it was time, but taking that first step was so much more difficult then he'd imagined.

He was about to get up and put the book on the bookshelf as a show of making a new start when someone knocked on his door. He sat up and stared at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Everyone on his team had plans for Christmas. JJ had invited him over, but he'd said no. The knock sounded again and he cursed under his breath. Maybe if he ignored them, whoever it was would go away.

"Reid!"

He jolted and leaped to his feet. He had to be hearing things because she simply couldn't be on his doorstep. She had a life, after all. Why here and now? She should be with her family.

He opened the door, and she stood there looking beautiful and exhausted. She wore a black wool coat with a festive red scarf, black pants and boots. Her nose was a little pink from the cold and her dark hair curled around her shoulders in loose waves. Her dark eyes pierced him to the core and she wasn't smiling.

"I thought you might be on a case," she said.

"We just got back," he said stupidly.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah," he pulled open the door. "Come in."

She stepped in and pulled her scarf from around her neck. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but…"

He held out a hand. "You can take off your coat if you want."

She gave him the coat and went around to the little kitchen. "Do you have any water? My flight was horrid and I'm thirsty."

"Sure, in the fridge."

She pulled out two bottles and handed one to him. "I know you like coffee, but how about some water for a change."

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly after she downed half the bottle in one gulp.

"No small talk, huh?"

"No."

Emily sighed and went to the couch. "Would you believe me if I told you I just had to get out London for a few days? Heading up Interpol isn't all it's cut out to be, especially this time of year."

"Is that all?"

She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "I forgot with whom I'm dealing," she said.

"What is it?"

"I was feeling sorry for myself last night. I came home thinking that I needed a couple of days off. So I took my cat to her sitter and told my second in command that I was gone for at least the weekend. I might stay longer."

"You decided to vacation in DC?"

"Don't sound so skeptical, Reid. I like the city at Christmas time."

She took a pull of her water and tried to look him in the eyes as he sat there watching her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"What else could there be. I'm tired, Spencer. I needed a few days."

"I can relate to that," he said.

They were quiet for a long time; unfortunately, it wasn't the comfortable kind between friends. Emily took another pull on her water bottle and sighed.

"Alright, I came here because of your letter."

He furrowed his brow at her and a bit of pink color came into his cheeks. "Oh, I'd hoped it would get lost in the mail."

"Why?"

"I wrote it, and mailed it before I had time to really consider the impact. I was having a bad week and feeling sorry for myself. Even the guys at the BCC weren't helping me. I wanted to talk to you, but not on the phone. Since you weren't here, I sent a letter."

She reached out and linked hands with him. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His expression reminded her of his migraine days. The shadows under his lovely orbs were deep as a gently flowing river.

"I wanted to call you, but work's been so crazy. I walked in from work last night and I was watching the tree lights. I found the letter where I left it, marking a page in a catalog and I suddenly realized what I wanted to do. I wanted to come home, at least for the holidays."

"I'm glad you're here."

She squeezed his hand, tight. "Come on; tell me what's bothering you."

He frowned and looked down at his feet. "You remember what I told you in the letter."

"Yeah, you told me about that case you had a few weeks ago with the Cinderella Killer. "

"I hate that name," he burst out angrily. "Why can't the fourth estate show some respect for the victims."

"And the killer," Emily interpreted.

"Normally, I'd say no, but she was so lost, Emily. Then Hotch tells me to take the shoe and pretend to be Prince Charming. How can I pretend to be Prince Charming?"

"You said she went for it. You disarmed her, saved a man's life and best of all, you didn't get hurt."

"I know all that," he pulled his hand from hers and stood up.

She watched him go to his chess set and pick up the White Queen. He looked at the piece, set it down, and then knocked it over on its side.

"Spencer!"

He began to laugh, but it was such a bitter laugh, she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep tears back. "Me," he began, "Prince Charming, what a laugh that is. The only woman that ever accepted me for who I am and loved me unconditionally died in front of me and there was nothing I could do."

"Spencer -"

"Don't say it," he snapped. "She was willing to endanger her life, extend her torment so that nothing happened to me! That's crazy, right. I'm no one special."

"You were special to her."

"I got her killed."

Emily went to him and tried to put her arms around him but he pushed her away. "Please don't -"

"You did what you had to do."

Understanding that they were back to Cinderella and Prince Charming, he said softly. "Yeah, I did what I had to do to stop a killer. She was mentally unstable and there was nothing else to do, but play into her fantasy. I should retire and become an actor. I could win an Oscar, don't you think?"

"I know," she began "that Maeve wasn't thinking that you'd come in on the white horse and present her with a glass slipper."

"No, she just expected me to save her from a psycho."

"You loved her and she loved you, but there was no way out. Dianne was determined to kill herself."

"Yes, I was determined to save Maeve, but my will wasn't enough. Dianne was stronger than me."

"That's not true! You know better than that. Tell me what's really bothering you?"

He turned on her. "I just told you."

"You told me about Maeve, and while I know that was the worst pain of your life, I also know from talking to you over the last year, that you've let go of blaming yourself. Why are you going backward?"

"Do you think I want to go backward?"

"Don't attack me, Spencer. You're the one that sent me that letter. I saw between the lines, that's why I'm here. Talk to me."

He wiped a lone tear from his cheek. "I feel like it's just one thing after the other lately. I get shot, again. Alex leaves and we have to break in a new member of the team. Don't get me wrong, I like Kate a lot. She's really great and funny, too. Then there's the Prince Charming role I had to play. It feels like it's never ending.

I hate this time of year. Everyone's so happy and full of the Spirit of Christmas and all I can think is how much I want it to be over. I want my mother here, healthy and happy. I want Maeve back and kids of my own. I want people to stop hurting each other."

"I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say." He rubbed at his eyes, "I'm really tired."

She didn't smile, but patted his shoulder. "Me too, I think it's time for me to go."

He gestured to the window. "You need a ride?"

"I have a rental car."

"I'm sorry I dumped all over you, Emily."

"It's okay, I only wish there was an easier answer."

He hugged her tight when she put her arms around him. "Me too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"What about your parents?"

"They're in Africa on a winter Safari with Senator Kelly and her family. Maybe we could go out to Denny's or IHOP in the morning. What do you say?"

He nodded. "Alright, sounds better than what I'd have for breakfast here."

"Definitely better than hotel coffee shop food, or room service," Emily quipped.

He finally smiled a smile that reached his eyes. "Having spent the last three days out of town, I can understand you're reluctance."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Why so early, I was thinking about brunch?" He complained.

"Alright, 9 A.M. and that's my final offer. I have other plans for us tomorrow."

"You do?"

"Yeah, we might as well have a little fun, don't you think."

He nodded. "Thanks for coming all the way back across the pond for me."

She grinned at him. "I didn't do it just for you. I told you, I need a break.

"I'm still glad."

"Me too… See you tomorrow."


	2. Christmas Morning

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Christmas Morning_**

Despite his complaint to Emily that breakfast at eight was too early, Reid found himself awake at 6:30 on Christmas morning. It was still dark outside, but for the first time in ages, he felt a like child on this day of days.

He showered, dressed in his usual uniform of slacks, shirt, fitted vest and tie. He found his most festive pair of mismatched socks - one with Santa Claus figures on a red background, and the other with a forest green background and snow covered pine trees with lights of all colors.

He went to the kitchen for some coffee and one of the pastries he bought for himself when he'd thought he'd be eating alone. After all, it was still early; he was hungry and no breakfast in sight for at least two hours. What Emily didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, right?

He went to his window near his chess set and looked out at the beginning of sunrise. A light snow had fallen overnight, just enough to coat the ground with a white blanket.

His eyes wandered over to the little tree sitting on his table and presents stacked under it from his team. He looked at his watch and thought about opening them. After all, it was morning and a sure bet that every kid in the city was diving into his or her gifts.

He picked up a small box wrapped in red paper and green bow. The wrapping was clumsy and the bow was a little smashed, but it said it was for Uncle Spence, from Henry. He flipped off the lid of the box and laughed at the sight inside. It was a plush frog, about 7 inches long with a green back and belly. The legs were striped with tree bark brown and light green. The eyes and feet were brown as well. He picked it up and saw a note in the box. It was from JJ and explained it was a Pacific Tree Frog and that he should push on its back.

He picked it up and looked at if very closely before poking it with one of his long fingers. It croaked loudly and he laughed again. It did sound like it was a real frog and for some reason it made him incredibly happy. He pushed the back again and this time it ribbited. When he realized that he'd been playing with the frog for twenty minutes, he smiled to himself and set it aside. He'd put it in some place of honor and call JJ to say thanks later.

His next gift had a tag on it with Rossi's name. He unwrapped the gold paper with silver filigree and red ribbon. The item inside made him roll his eyes, but he wasn't surprised. It was a black tee shirt with writing in white across the chest. It said "Manure Ocurreth." He set it aside, and thought he'd leave it for wearing around the apartment instead of work. Although, he thought it might be fun just to see the look on Hotch's face.

The next gift, resided in a green bag with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on the front with his bright red nose, Santa's sleigh and Santa himself. He pulled out the red tissue paper and found a pair of light blue pajamas with penguins and snowflakes. He shouldn't have admitted to Garcia, he'd never seen Happy Feet. Still, they were flannel and he did need new pajamas.

He eyed a box wrapped in plain silver paper and a green ribbon with a tag from Morgan. What would he find inside?

_Open it and you'll find out. _

He opened it and found a stone figure. It was a gargoyle of the type you'd see on a cathedral, but it was sitting crossed legged with a book in its hand.

"Merry Christmas, said the card inside. "This is a Reading Gargoyle. I'm sure you'll find the perfect spot for him.

Reid took the gargoyle to his chess table and put him on one corner. It made him smile again because it was so ridiculous, but also oddly appropriate.

A rather large gift bag waited with a tag from Hotch when he went back to his tree. He pulled out a rectangular shape wrapped in white tissue paper. It felt heavy, but his mouth dropped when he pulled it out of its wrappings and box. It was a large poster with a night sky at twilight with millions of stars. He noticed it had a hanger on the back and a place for batteries. The instruction booklet said that the stars would light up if he put in the batteries. It was incredibly beautiful. He decided to hang it later and look at the glowing stars.

The last package he opened came from JJ. When he opened the bag and withdrew the box, his eyes widened in surprise. It was a wall clock. It was different than any clock he'd ever seen. The tag said it was an Irrational Numbers Wall Clock. It was black with white numbers, letters and symbols. It was supposed to tell time in irrational numbers logically placed on a 360-degree circle. He decided to hang it on the opposite wall.

He was cleaning up the debris from his gifts when someone knocked on his door. He looked at his watch and realized that it was already close to nine am. It must be Emily. He ran his hand through his hair and hurried to the door.

"Hey," she said as he led her into the living area. "You're awake."

"Of course," he said and she grinned. "I know you like to sleep when you're not on a case. I thought I'd have to drag you out."

She pulled off her red coat and matching scarf with snowflakes worked into it. She wore a forest green sweater with more snowflakes and blue jeans with her black boots.

"You look nice," he said.

"So do you."

"Thanks."

She handed him a gift bag and he just stared. "You didn't have to get me a gift."

"Actually, I went shopping yesterday at the mall after I left here. It was a bit of a mad house, but I think I found the perfect item for you."

He opened the bag and pulled out a small box with a picture of a hexagonal shaped math game. "What's this?"

"Open it!"

He opened it and found that it was called Aristotle's Number Puzzle. The task was to arrange the tiles so every row-whether 3, 4 or 5 tiles long - adds up to 38. There were several solutions he realized and promised some fun for him, perhaps on the jet after a case.

"Thank you."

He hugged her and she held him tight for a long minute. "You're welcome."

He pulled away from her and gave her a shy smile. "I found something for you, too."

He hurried back to his bedroom and pulled a gift bag from under the bed. It was gold with scarlet poinsettias and green leaves all over it.

"Here," he said as he reentered the living room. "I hope you like it."

She took the bag and pulled out a box with something called a Flamed Spiral Mobile. The flat circles spin within rings that suspend from chains attached to a spiral. It could be hung in or out of doors. It was steel with a flamed copper finish.

"Oh," she said and she took it over to the window where sunlight poured in. She let it hang up and spin in the light. It winked off and shined like new pennies. "It's so beautiful. Thank you." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. I went shopping last night, too."

She laughed. "Well, I guess that means were both a little crazy."

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. I kind of liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"How about we go have our breakfast at IHOP?"

His eyes lit up. "I want the new stuffed waffles with cream and strawberries, also a breakfast burrito with hash browns, and lots of coffee."

"Anything else," Emily smirked.

"Nope, that's enough. I have to watch my weight."

She narrowed her eyes at him when he began to laugh. "I'm going to kick your ass," she said calmly.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's just go."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"Why are we here?" Reid wondered two hours later.

Emily punched in a code and waited as the stately and ornate iron gates slowly opened. She pulled in and drove down the long lane that curved up and around into a U shape in front of a huge mansion.

"Emily?"

"I thought since my parents and their staff are gone for the next two weeks, we could hang out here."

"Here?"

Emily glanced over at Reid and grinned. "Yes, here. I know this place is imposing, but I have a surprise for you."

"I thought you hated this place."

Emily got out of the car, and walked to the front door without waiting for Reid. He sat there watching her until she disappeared inside. After a minute, she poked her head out and gestured to him with her forefinger like a kid encouraging a friend to get in some kind of trouble with her. She pulled in her head and shut the door. He finally got out of the car and went to the door. He knocked and she opened with a flourish.

"What are you doing?" She laughed. "Come in." She yanked him inside.

"I thought you hated this place," Reid repeated. "You said -"

"Yes, Reid, I know what I said. However, since I moved to London, I've patched things up with my mom. It's amazing what a little distance will do for your perspective."

"Then why are we here when your parents aren't home."

"Because I don't have to pay for a hotel or deal with them while I'm here."

He gaped at her. She laughed and took his arm as they walked through the huge entryway of marble and wood. "I'm kidding. I meant it when I said we've patched up most of our differences. This place has lots of rooms and a few surprises. Also, there's a very special room that I'm sure you're gonna love."

"What is it?" He wondered suspiciously.

She shook her head, "Patience, dear friend."

"It's Christmas," he reminded her.

"Yes, I know," she agreed. "Why don't we go this way?" She pointed to her left at an oaken door that led away from the entryway and the marble staircase he assumed went to the second floor.

_Wonder what's up there._

"Hey," she called and smirked when he hurried to her. "I told you I have a surprise for you. The sooner you follow me, the sooner you get to see what it is."

She led him through the door to another hallway, which was carpeted in some fabric that made his footsteps completely silent. He passed by a rather large painting on the wall depicting a still life of fruits, vegetables and colorful flowers on a rosewood table.

"Hey," Emily said. "Keep up."

"The painting's amazing."

"My great grandmother painted it. She was a great photo-realist."

"Really."

"Yeah, but her husband was the jealous type, and he never let her works be shown. She could have been famous."

"I think it's beautiful."

"Thank you."

After another turn to the left, Emily stopped him at the threshold of another room. "Now, close your eyes."

"What?"

Her dark eyes were dancing with mirth. "You heard me, Spencer. Close your eyes."

"Come on, Emily."

"Just do it. I promise you won't be disappointed."

He closed his eyes. She took his arm and he heard the click of a door opening in front of him. She tugged him forward and then he heard the door shut behind him.

"Open your eyes," she said.


	3. A Perfect Afternoon

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A Perfect Afternoon_**

She watched his eyes open and then widen in delight and surprise. "Emily, this is wonderful," he breathed as he turned in a circle. "How did you do this?"

"My parents insist the decorations go up the day after Thanksgiving, even if they're traveling. It's a tradition."

A huge tree occupied the southwest corner of the room. It was a fifteen-foot pine with glittering ornaments that shone in the afternoon sun. Garlands of spruce bows and red ribbons festooned the carved, wooden bookshelves.

In the center of the room sat a rosewood desk with a leather chair. Scarlet and white poinsettias on end tables that formed a rectangle around a coffee table to the left and if front of tall French doors that faced the James River at the back of the Prentiss property. The sun was beginning its afternoon descent and filled the room with golden light.

"Welcome to dad's office and library."

It finally registered with Reid that he was is the largest private library he'd ever seen. "Wow…"

"Why don't you take a look around and see if there's anything is Dad's collection you haven't read."

He turned back to her with eyes that lit up like the sun at this invitation. Then he seemed to deflate a little. "I can't do that. He wouldn't like my touching his books. I'll bet they're expensive and -"

"My dad always said books are meant to be read, not to sit on shelves and disintegrate. So, take your time. I'll leave you to it."

He reached for her arm. "Wait, you're the one that brought me here. I can't just dive in and ignore you."

His eyes said otherwise, so she grinned at him. "I think I can find something to do."

"Emily!"

She took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Spencer, I know how much the last two years have sucked for you."

He smiled a little. "That's putting it mildly."

"I figured," she said. "That being said, I want you to just have fun. Enjoy your surroundings."

"But -"

"I don't need a babysitter," she said firmly. "Just grab the opportunity to go through dad's books. Pick out something fun and sit back and relax. I want you to forget everything that's weighing on your soul."

"I don't know if I can."

"Give it a try, you might be surprised."

"Are you sure?" His eyes kept sweeping over the library like a kid in a candy store.

"_Yes_, I'm completely sure."

She left the library and made her way to her old room. She'd leave him alone for a couple of hours and then they'd talk.

CMCMCMCMCM

When she returned three hours later, she found him stretched out on her father's mahogany leather couch. She tiptoed over, looked down at him, and smiled. He always reminded her of a small boy when he slept, whether it was on the jet or here in her childhood home. She reached over him for a black, orange and red woven throw. She was about to tuck it around him when he jerked and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her as if he didn't recognize her, then his eyes cleared and he grinned at her.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't mean to wake you."

He yawned, sat up and reached his arms over his head. "Um, you didn't, I kind of need the bathroom."

"Outside and down the hall, first door on your left," she supplied.

"Thanks."

"Come back when you're done. I have something else for you."

"Emily."

"Just meet me back here."

He left and she picked up the book he'd been reading. It was an old leather bound edition of "A Christmas Carol," by Dickens. She smiled and thought about how her father read that book to her on Christmas Eve when she was small. She frowned and realized she hadn't heard it since she was about fourteen and had said she was too old for it. She'd hurt her father terribly, she realized. Funny how distance and time made you realize that you don't know everything even when you're a teenager and think you know it all.

She was still staring at the book when Reid opened the door. She put it down and hurried to him. "Come on," she took his arm and pulled him out of the library.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

She led him through a couple of hallways with carpeting that muffled your footsteps. Art hung on the walls and little tables sat at intervals with flowers in colorful vases.

She pushed open a door and he found he was in a huge kitchen with two double door stainless steel fridges, a huge eight-burner stove, two ovens, a microwave and beautifully carved and stained cupboards on three walls. The fourth wall faced more of the spectacular scenery, seen through a wall of windows. A sink and dishwasher also faced the view. In the middle of the kitchen stood a wooden cutting board, bigger than Reid had ever seen. It had two place settings and two wooden chairs.

"I hope you don't mind eating in the kitchen. I really hate our stuffy old dining room."

"How did you do all this?"

"It was easy. My mother has her own chef and he'd sooner die than leave the larder out of supplies even if the house were empty. I found the fixings for sandwiches and some beer. I figured after that gigantic brunch you put away, you might not be that hungry."

"I'm not, but I like the looks of the ham and Swiss cheese I see over there."

"Would you prefer eggnog?"

"No, a beer is fine. How about coffee?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Later," she waved him off. "Now we eat."

They sat and he perused everything she'd set on the table. There was ham, roast beef, turkey, Swiss, cheddar and all the necessary condiments. There was rye, white, and wheat bread and all of it looked homemade. A bottle of crisp pickles and some pasta salad completed the spread.

"This is great," he said around a very thick sandwich.

"Yeah, Jorge is a genius. It's too bad he didn't think to make up some of his famous beef and barely soup, it rocks."

He grinned at her and they ate in silence for a while. When Reid finished, he pushed his plate aside and reached for his beer. "Why did you do all this?"

Emily chewed on her turkey and cheddar for a long time. "I told you. I was concerned."

"Is that why you put out that old copy of "A Christmas Carol," you know it's a favorite of mine. You come see me all the way from London. You get me a great gift, take me to breakfast the then let me raid your dad's library and now this."

"Alright, I've been worried about you ever since Maeve died. I know how much you loved her. It's like you were saying last night. Everything seems to be happening all at once. You are a trouble magnet -"

"Thanks, Emily."

"You know what I mean. You're one of my best friends. I care about you. I can't stand that you've had so much pain in the last couple of years. Then you sent me that letter and there was so much in between the lines."

He got up and went to the sink to look out at the sun that was setting in a riot of pink, purple and gold.

"There's nothing you can do, Emily."

"Spencer -"

He spun around. "I told you that all I want is a family. I know that Maeve's never coming back and that's okay. I'll always love, her but I'm afraid…"

She got up and went to him. He clasped her hands. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't you know you don't have to say anything? I know you, Spencer Reid."

He nodded, but there were tears in his eyes. "What if Maeve was my only chance? What if I screwed it up?"

"You didn't," she said and squeezed his hands so tight he tried to pull free. "No, Spencer. Listen to me."

He wouldn't look her in the eyes and for once, she was grateful because her eyes were beginning to sting.

"You're the kindest, sweetest, most gentle soul I know. I truly believe that one day you'll find someone exceptional."

"Emily, I don't think -"

"It's going to happen when you're not looking, Spencer. It'll surprise you just like Maeve surprised you with her love."

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, she did surprise me. I thought I was crazy for a minute when she said she loved me."

"Why?"

He managed to pull one hand away from her grasp and wipe at his eyes. "I never thought that anyone would love me. I thought I was just some skinny, nerdy guy that likes school and chasing psychos, way too much."

She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I know I hurt you so badly. You were so busy protecting your heart that when you met Maeve, you weren't thinking about love."

He shook his head. "No, I wasn't thinking of love."

"I am truly sorry," she said again. "I only hope that you can forgive me for all the damage I did to your life."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Emily," he said and then his eyes lit up. "You must be feeling pretty guilty."

She smacked his arm. "Spencer Reid."

"I'm kidding. Still, I don't know if I believe that someone else is out there."

"I believe it," she said. "If I can, then so can you."

He smiled for her again. "I know what you're trying to do, Emily and I appreciate it. Why don't we just agree to disagree?"

She nodded. "I think I can live with that. After all, this isn't some sitcom where a problem is neatly wrapped up in half an hour."

He grinned at her. "I saw a chess set in the library. Want to play?"

She took his arm and tugged him out of the kitchen. "If you think you can take losing to me."

He rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle it."

She led the way back to the library and when they entered, he stopped her from going to the chess set in one corner. "Emily."

"What?"

"Thanks for coming home."

"You're welcome."

"Merry Christmas," he said softly as the sun finally sank below the horizon.

"Merry Christmas, Reid."

**_THE END_**


End file.
